


Mine and Mine only

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: I Need A Gangster [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bonding, Epilogue, Forced Bonding, Kinda fluff, M/M, Smut, Vacation, relationships, the epilogue where the kids spend time together and Youngbae keeps his promise to Seungri, vacation setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: -Part 4 of 'I Need A Gangster'-Seungri and Youngbae went through a lot.Their kids went through just as much as well.This have seemed to calm down and it's the perfect time for...Vacation!The epilogue where the kids start getting along, secrets revealed and Youngbae keeps his promise.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Song Minho | Mino/Kim Donghyuk
Series: I Need A Gangster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_"Or…You can stay and see what more interesting games we can play."_

_Seunghyun smiled, poking my chest._  
_"Let's play on that."_

_"On what?"_

_"Your feelings."_

_My… Feelings…?_  
_"And what exactly my feelings have to do with any of this?"_

_"I'm going to make sure that if you'll try to get rid of me, you'll regret it. I told you, I'm not one of your mindless dolls."_

_I know that._  
_He's nothing like any of them._  
_This guy is more special than that. And he just agreed to stay with me._

_"Alright then, let's play."  
  
_

* * *

**  
Seungri's POV**

I hummed as I dropped myself on the giant bed, hugging one of the pillows.   
It was such a long flight and I was so fucking exhausted. 

As Youngbae promised, we finally went on a vacation like I hoped for a really long fucking time.   
Obviously, I didn't plan Minho, Chanwoo and his brothers joining us but I didn't have too many options so I let them join too. If it'd keep the boys quiet then I honestly don't care. 

I hummed as I felt hands massaging my back. "Yeah… there…" 

Youngbae was amazing.   
After we finished with Jiyong and Seunghyun we decided to have a day all to ourselves.   
And I swear that was the best day of my life so far.   
I don't remember much of it since we basically spent it drinking, smoking, and having sex, but I can tell it was a pretty amazing day.

Finally after 15 long years of dealing with Jiyong's shit and having him trying to end us...  
He's gone. My biggest pain is finally gone.   
So I deserve to have some time to myself now.

"Think we can leave the kids unsupervised…?" I asked softly, closing my eyes as I enjoyed Youngbae's touch.

"They're big boys, I'm sure they'll be fine without having us babysit them." Youngbae said, adding a bit more pressure. "We didn't fly all the way to Hawaii to look after them. Besides, they have their boyfriends."

I hummed, turning around to look at him and kissed him softly.  
"It's the first time the boys are meeting Chanwoo's family. I'm worried." 

"Yunhyeong is there. And Jinhwan too." Youngbae kissed me back. "Just trust them. The plan was to have two weeks to ourselves to calm down. Not worry."

I sighed and kissed him again. "Then distract me, Bae…" 

"Distract you…?" He asked, slowly moving his hands down on my waist. "I guess I can do that." 

I smiled as he kissed me, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
Youngbae could always distract my mind if I was troubled. It's another thing I loved so much about him. 

I didn't plan to love him.   
I didn't plan to run away from home.   
I didn't plan to have four, now seven brats to look after and worry about...

14 years old me wanted to do well in school and make his parents proud.

But 14 years old me met Youngbae and since...   
I don't regret any of the decisions I made.

"I love you..." I mumbled against Youngbae's lips, kissing him again as I took off his shirt before pulling him closer to myself.

"I love you, too..." Youngbae hummed, moving to mark my neck.   
"I love you so so much, doll...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Junhoe's POV**

I looked at the two guys Yunhyeong introduced us to. He said they're the brat's older brothers.   
I was against having the brat join us in the first place, but Yunhyeong probably convinced our parents.

"So, those are Hanbin and Jiwon." Yunhyeong smiled. "Don't cause them any problems."

"Can I ask why?" Donghyuk asked, leaning against Minho who had an arm wrapped around him.

"Because I asked. And they helped our parents, so be nice."

"Why?" I asked this time, getting hit on my arm by Jinhwan.

"Because Chan met my family so it's only fair you'll get to know his family as well."

"We were against meeting Chanwoo too." Donghyuk sighed, shaking his head.   
  
Yunhyeong smiled at him.   
"Dong, don't piss me off, okay?" He asked. "They're here, so be a big boy and deal with it."

"I say you all go drinking together. There's a bar in the hotel."

"That's a great idea Jinhwan!" Yunhyeong said cheerfully.   
Both Donghyuk and I groaned at that.   
  
Is it really necessary?   
Well, by the looks Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were giving us it seems like it was.

"Alright, fine," I said. "I probably wouldn't even care if I'm drunk."

"Say, Yunhyeong, you sure you don't want us to kidnap you?" The guy named Hanbin asked. "We'll treat you better."

"Dare to touch him and you're as good as dead." Donghyuk gave him a look.

"Hmm… living with Chan does sound nice." Yunhyeong hummed, hugging Chanwoo's arm.

"As if you can move anywhere." Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "C'mon, start moving yourself instead of glaring at each other."

"But Jin-"

"Not a word June. One damn evening won't kill you. Now," he took Yunhyeong's hand. "We'll be in the spa. Enjoy your evening together."

Yunhyeong chuckled, kissing Chanwoo before letting Jinhwan drag him away.   
I don't have a good feeling about it but it's not like we have any option.

"Well, let's go then." Donghyuk sighed. "I sure need a drink."

"Me too…" I sighed, giving Chanwoo an annoyed look.

I was hoping for a family vacation, not seeing his face here.   
Jinhwan was trying to make me accept him, but I find it something really hard to do.   
Sure, he helped our parents. Whatever. Why does that mean I need to be nice to him?

"You guys sure have a bitter attitude." One of the brat's brothers noted as we started making our way to the bar.   
"Having a drink together won't kill you."

"You're right, I shouldn't have a bitter attitude toward someone who spied after my parents, talked in disrespect to my mom, and spit on me."

"Fucking let it go." Hanbin rolled his eyes. "From what I can tell you had a better experience than what Chan went through. He only did what he was taught to do."

"Hanbin, really, shut up..." Chanwoo sighed. "I need a drink just to survive if you keep talking."

Hanbin didn't look too much pleased but sighed and nodded.  
  
  


We walked inside the bar, sitting down as we ordered ourselves drinks.  
Donghyuk the bastard, at least his boyfriend is here with him. He basically ignored us whenever he felt like it because Minho was there to distract him.

I can't believe Jinhwan actually forced us into this.   
This felt awkward and I don't deal well with awkward situations. It took me weeks to get used to Jinhwan when I first joined Seungri and Youngbae.   
I'll definitely need more than one drink.

Once I had my drink in front of me I finished it with one gulp.  
If Jinhwan was here he would scold me for doing that. He always scolded me when I drank too much or too fast. And I tried not to.   
But sometimes I just couldn't help it. And now that he put me in this situation, it's something I definitely can't help.

"Careful there, June." Donghyuk chuckled. "Shortie will scold you if you drink too much."

"Right now, I'm good with not caring."

"You better watch your drinking too, Chan." The other guy, Jiwon maybe, warned. "Or this time we'll leave you on your own."

"You're horrible Jiwon." Chanwoo gave him a look.

"You dare to call me horrible after all the times I stitched you up and cleaned your wounds?"

Chanwoo looked like he wanted to say something but regretted it and took a sip from his drink instead, sighing.   
In a really creepy way, it reminded me of the way Jinhwan acted with me.   
There was no stitching involved, but he always looked after me after my training sessions with Youngbae. And he was really hurt when I started ignoring him after everything he did for me.

I looked at his hands that were holding the glass, looking up to his arm I noticed some faded scars. There really were many. I think more than Donghyuk and I have combined.   
He did say he was kidnapped, but beyond that, I didn't bother caring what he's been through.   
His brothers did say it's worse than what we experienced with Seungri and Youngbae.

I hummed.  
But worse how? What they could already do to him?

"I'm going to get another drink." Chanwoo sighed and got up and I decided to go with him.   
I would ask Donghyuk if he needs anything but looks like he was too busy having Minho stick his tongue in his mouth.

I've tried to think if I should bother talking to Chanwoo.   
Jinhwan and Yunhyeong asked us to get along. And it doesn't seem like he's going anywhere any time soon.

"Can I ask you something?" I decided to say.

"I'm not going to leave Yunhyeong and I promise I'm not going to shoot or stab any of you in your sleep." He said and I frowned.

"Well… Good to know. But I meant to ask… How exactly your experience was different? Why did you agree to work for them?"

"That's too much of a long story to tell while waiting for a drink."

"Then let's sit on the bar," I suggested.

Chanwoo looked confused. "You really want to know?"

I shrugged. "You're here. My boyfriend told me to get along… I'm trying. See it from our perspective - we don't know you, so we don't trust you. Especially after everything that happened."

"You were about to cut my finger."

"And you spit on me. So let's sit and talk." I pointed at two empty seats at the bar.

He sighed, looking at the table where his brothers are.  
Chanwoo signed them that he'll be right back and sat with me on the bar as we took our drinks.

"It's a really long story."   
I simply looked at him, taking a sip from my drink. We're here for two whole weeks. I think I have time to listen to it.

So he took a sip as well before taking a deep breath and explaining how he was kidnapped when he was 13 by those two assholes our parents killed.   
He didn't understand exactly what they wanted or what they want him to do but they sure didn't treat him or his brothers well.

"From what we understood… They wanted to train us to help them. Kids are easier to influence…" Chanwoo said, focusing on his drink. "So… They started 'training' us. If we did something wrong we got a reminder not to do that again. My brothers were taught how to kidnap and torture while I was taught how to get information and handle torture. And I have more than enough scars to show how many mistakes I made."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at me. "Yunhyeong told me a bit. You had parents figures who helped you. You joined out of free will. I didn't have that. For me, it was either do as I told or suffer and die."

I looked at him. He really has been through a lot and since he was 13…  
"No one took care of you?"

"My brothers did. They were with them for two years already when they kidnapped me. When Jiwon and Hanbin saw me they decided I'm their younger brother because they missed their own families."

I nodded. "My boyfriend was the same. He was really excited when I first joined and made sure to look after me although I was against it. I'm not great with strangers and having someone see me as his little brother without even knowing me…"

"Yeah, I didn't like it either." Chanwoo sighed. "You get used to it."

I nodded again.   
I guess that's something we had in common. We had someone to take care of us even when we thought we have no one.

"Well let's go back. Before my brothers will start wondering what we are doing here for so long." Chanwoo and as he stood up.

"Yeah," I nodded and got up as well, taking my drink. "Uhh, thanks, I guess. For talking with me."

Chanwoo shrugged. "I don't really mind. You're Yunhyeong's family and I want him to be happy instead of worrying about my relationship with his family. Didn't mean spitting on you." He sat back next to his brothers.

"This is your last drink for tonight." Hanbin told him.

"I barely even-"

"Not gonna happen. Learn from your boyfriend and get coke instead, you brat."

"But-"

"Do you want to throw up on the floor again?"

Chanwoo groaned at that and sighed, taking smaller sips from his drink now.   
I couldn't help but chuckle. Throw up?   
He can't handle drinking but he still drinks. Though with a history like his… I can understand why.

"So… what was that about?" I suddenly heard Donghyuk's voice.

"You and Minho stopped eating each other's faces?" I hummed.

"You and the brat." He rolled his eyes.

"We simply talked. He told me what he has been through."

"You actually talked with him?"

"I'm trying. You could do some effort for Yunhyeong too." I rolled my eyes and finished my drink.   
Maybe I should stop too.

He looked at Chanwoo as he rested his head against Minho's shoulder.   
Donghyuk is against Chanwoo just like me.   
But he's the reason Yunhyeong is dating him to begin with. They were together and he chose Minho instead. Yunhyeong took it quite hard that night.

And now he had someone who seemed to care for him. As long as he's making him happy… Whatever, I guess.

"Who wants to hear embarrassing stories of Chan as an awkward teen?"

"Jiwon!"

"Now that sounds interesting." Donghyuk chuckled.

"And then you two ask why I don't like you," Chanwoo said annoyed at his brothers. "Fucking shut up."

"Oh no, please, tell us." Donghyuk asked.

"Don't you dare Jiwon." He glared at him.

"So, the story of how Chan discovered alcohol."

"Jiwon!"

"I think Chan was 14 at the time. It was past midnight, Hanbin and I were in the living room, watching a movie when we heard noises from the kitchen.   
We stood up to check it out and we saw Chan. He had two empty bottles of alcohol next to him and started the third one, he looked at us and hugged Hanbin tightly, saying he loves him so much when he suddenly threw up all over Hanbin's pants and slippers."

"Kill me now…" Chanwoo tried to stand up but Hanbin pulled him to sit back down, wrapping an arm around him.

Donghyuk and Minho chuckled before laughing and I couldn't help but smile.   
He couldn't hold his alcohol then and he still can't.

"Seriously, should you even be drinking?" Donghyuk asked amused.

"Don't make me hit you with that damn bottle." Chanwoo said as he held the half empty vodka bottle we had on the table.

"Like I'm scared of you. We had you tied in our basement twice, to remind you." Donghyuk hummed, "you don't look like a threat."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Chan." Hanbin scolded him.

"Whatever, I'm getting another drink."

"No alcohol."

"Okay, 'mom'." Chanwoo rolled his eyes and got up.

"Just leave the brat alone." I sighed, looking at Donghyuk.

"As if."

"He's important to Yunhyeong. He's the one who comforted him when he saw you with Minho."

"How is it Donghyuk's fault?" Minho asked, holding Donghyuk closer to himself. "He couldn't possibly know that."

"I'm not saying he did. But Yunhyeong felt like shit and Chanwoo was there for him. If Yunhyeong accepts Minho the least you can do is accept Chanwoo, don't you think?"

Donghyuk sighed deeply as he was brushing Minho's hair.  
"You're annoying, you know that?"

"I'm just trying to make you understand how unfair it is. He's your best friend and brother, no? Do whatever you see right."

I made a horrible mistake when I started developing feelings for Jinhwan. I didn't get close to him. I refused to talk to him. I said awful things to him and it hurt him so bad.   
Having us always hate Chanwoo hurts Yunhyeong too.   
It's not like we're best friends now, but I can tolerate him.

Donghyuk sighed again, getting closer to Minho.  
"I hate those rare times you're right…"

"Because I made that mistake with Jay. I hurt him and I shouldn't have done that."

"This better not be alcohol."

"Hanbin, for fuck's sake it's coke. Stop being such a pain."

"It's called worry." He said and hit Chanwoo on his arm. "I don't need you to throw up on the table."

"Worry about yourself because one day I might punch you."

Seems like he had the same love-hate relationship Donghyuk had with Jinhwan or I had with him.   
We weren't so different after all. They didn't want to be there in the first place.   
And now they were their own little family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a bonding chapter 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠  
> Awfully written Junhwan smut ahead.  
> I... Can't explain what happened...

**Junhoe's POV**

"So how was drinking night?" Jinhwan asked me when I returned to our room.  
Looks like he just took a shower since he was wearing a robe and his hair was still a bit wet.

"It went fine I guess." I shrugged. 

"Yeah?"

I hummed, sitting on the edge of the bed to kiss him. "I mean… I can tolerate them now."

"That's good." Jinhwan smiled. "As long as nobody died, I'm happy."

"Just never force me into this again." I asked, kissing him again. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"And brush your teeth too." Jinhwan complained. 

"Not the first time I stink from alcohol." I said amused as I stood up. 

"Don't say that as if it's something good." 

"I'll be right back." I chuckled and walked into the bathroom. 

When I finished with my shower, Jinhwan was wearing one of my shirts and shorts.   
I smiled at that. No matter what he had on he always looked so adorable. And I'm so lucky to have him. 

I still don't know how I got him, and I definitely have no idea how I got him to stay with me all those years.   
But we're still together. And fuck… I love him so much. 

I felt Jinhwan smiling against my lips as I kissed him, wrapping one arm around my neck to pull me closer.   
I kissed him back, holding him close to myself.

"I think I'm going to mess up my precious angel tonight…" I hummed. 

Jinhwan smiled, moving his fingers through my hair. "Yeah…? I wanna see you try…"

I smiled, I know exactly the right spot to make him melt.  
I bit that spot on his neck, just beneath his jawline, adding pressure with my tounge. 

Jinhwan held into me, arching his neck as he let out a moan.   
I'd never get tired of listening to his voice. Listening to him moan or call my name…  
It made me lose it pretty quick. 

"June..." Jinhwan softly called my name, making me look at him.   
He kissed me and I kissed him back, holding into his waist. 

It's so crazy to think I first met him when I was 13, and after so many years we're together now.   
Back then I didn't think I'll deserve a guy like him. I still think I don't.   
But I'm always trying to make sure he knows just how much I love him. 

"June..." Jinhwan wrapped his arms around my neck, looking at me. 

"I love you... So much..."

I hummed.  
"Love you too angel, more than anything…" I said and kissed him again.  
  
I took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor.   
Jinhwan wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me for another kiss. I kissed him back, holding his body closer to myself.   
He always was so small compared to me… 

And it makes him so adorable.   
  
I pressed kisses along his jawline and down to his neck as my hand slowly moved over his soft stomach.   
Jinhwan moaned softly to my touch, moving his fingers through my hair. 

It's crazy thinking we're together for so long. And I definitely don't see myself leaving him for anyone else.   
Our parent figures want us to take over the business and we're going to do it together. 

"June…!" Jinhwan gasped as I bit and sucked into a certain spot over his stomach, leaving a mark. 

I smiled and pulled down his boxers, throwing them on a floor as well.  
"You're so beautiful angel…" 

Jinhwan chuckled softly, spreading his legs a bit as he looked at me.  
"I think that's the quickest you ever undressed me." 

I chuckled, kissing him. "It would be easier if you wore just a shirt."

"Aish, you idiot." He hit me on the chest. I took his hand in mine and pressed a soft kiss over it before kissing him, feeling Jinhwan slowly moving his hands over my back.   
I really don't want him to ever leave me. I'm going to do my best to make sure we'll be together for a long time. 

I spread his legs, pressing kisses along his inner thigh.   
Jinhwan hummed softly at this, letting out soft gasps when I bit or sucked into his skin.   
It always was so soft and felt so warm. 

I hummed, looking at him and kissed him deeply. Jinhwan kissed me back, his hands slowly moved over my chest as I held his waist, holding his body close to mine.   
And to think I was dumb enough to push him away. 

I took off my own boxers, spreading his legs again.   
Jinhwan asked for me to hold his hand and I did, using my free hand to raise his hips a bit as I pulled in.   
Instantly, he held onto my hand tighter. 

I leaned down to kiss him, waiting for a bit.   
Jinhwan gently bit into my lower lip as he kissed me back, trying to lift himself to deepen the kiss.   
So I leaned closer to him, kissing him deeply as I slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of him. 

Jinhwan pulled away from the kiss, letting out a gasp as he held tighter into my hand.

"Fuck angel… so tight…" I groaned.   
Being with him always felt amazing. Knowing that Kim Jinhwan is mine was amazing.   
He is amazing. And I really want him to know how much I love him. 

"Fu-Fuck… June…" Jinhwan moaned as I thrusted a bit faster, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. 

I thrusted harder, pinning his hand on the bed.   
Jinhwan arched his back, lifting his hips a bit higher as he moaned in pleasure. 

While working for Seungri and Youngbae, I saw so many guys hitting on him, touching him, getting too comfortable with him…   
And I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing anyone else touching my Jinhwan.   
My Angel. 

But… I'm the only one who can see him like this. And I'm the only one who can make him feel good. 

He slowly lifted himself, wrapping his arms around my neck as he moaned loudly in pleasure.   
Fuck…   
He really does drive me insane. 

I held tighter into him, pressing soft kisses against his jawline and neck while thrusting inside of him, going faster and faster with each thrust. 

"Fuck, fuck…! June…!" Jinhwan moaned my name in pleasure.   
I hissed at that. He really is driving me insane. 

I continued thrusting inside of him, biting and sucking into his neck as I held tighter onto him.   
Even when I am trying to take it easier with him, I end up failing because I can't control myself seeing him like this. 

"J-June… close…"

"Hold it." 

Jinhwan whined, slightly opening his eyes to look at me. "June…-"

"Hold it." I hissed, kissing him deeply as I quickened my pace.   
Jinhwan moaned into the kiss. I felt I was holding tight enough onto him to leave bruises. 

Good.  
I want him to know he only belongs to me. No one else could ever have him. Only me.   
He's mine. 

"Ju-...! God, fuck… June…" Jinhwan begged, "June… Please…"

"Not yet." I hissed. 

"Ju-... Ahh… I can't…" 

"Of course you can." I kissed him.   
Jinhwan's body was already shaking beneath mine and he was panting softly as he moaned.   
He had my marks covering his skin but it didn't feel like it was enough.   
It never did. 

"I told you I'm going to mess you up…" I hissed, "I'm not going easy on you…"

He whined again.  
"June please…" 

It really was tempting because I started feeling close as well.   
But seeing him like this… I wanted to push it a bit more. 

"Just a bit… I know you can, Angel…" I brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Just hold it for a bit more."

He looked out of it already.  
God, messing him up like that…  
Fuck. 

I kissed him, slowing down a bit as I started stroking him as well.   
Jinhwan gasped at that, holding me tightly. I would try to drag this on for a bit more, but even I wasn't that cruel. 

I quickened my pace again, stroking him faster as well. 

"Ju-June…! June… Plea-ahh… please, June…" Jinhwan begged over and over. 

I hummed.  
"Okay, cum angel…" 

It seems it was all what needed for Jinhwan to cum with a loud moan.   
I hissed as I looked at him, letting out a groan as I felt him tightening around me before I came as well.   
God, that felt amazing. 

"June…" he panted, trying to catch his breath.   
I took his face in my hands, pressing kisses all over it before kissing him deeply, slowly pulling out. 

Jinhwan hummed softly, trying his best to kiss me back but even his hold was weak at this point. 

"Get some sleep love…" I hummed. 

"June…" Jinhwan said softly, asking for another kiss.   
I gladly kissed him again, brushing his hair. 

"You'll never leave… right…?" Jinhwan hummed, closing his eyes as he took one of my hands in his. 

"Never…" I pressed a kiss on his hand. 

"Good…"   
Jinhwan got a bit more comfortable, holding my hand closer to himself as he softly mumbled something I couldn't understand. 

Leave him?   
Who in their sane mind would leave such an adorable and caring guy like Jinhwan?  
I'll never do such a thing. 

I lied down, making sure he's covered before pressing a soft kiss on top of his head.   
My angel…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho x Donghyuk chapter

**Donghyuk's POV**

"Eat something." I looked at the blonde who was scolding his boyfriend, putting more food on his plate.   
Chanwoo didn't really look happy, but he won't dare say no to Yunhyeong. 

After last night, I thought I should think about what Junhoe said and understand Chanwoo a bit. Maybe threaten him too.   
If Junhoe got out of that alive, there's no reason I wouldn't. 

"Gorgeous, do we have to sit with your family?" Minho asked, wrapping an arm around me as he lead us to a table. 

"You'll have to learn how to tolerate them." I sighed.   
But from a quick look around it seems like it was only us, Yunhyeong and the brat, and the brat's brothers.   
Seungri is probably going to use this vacation to sleep until late or use everything this hotel has to offer. And Jinhwan is probably too sore to come and eat breakfast. 

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Mino. You have to. If I need to tolerate this shit then so do you." 

"To remind you, I had everyone over at my place. Isn't that enough?" 

"Yeah, and you complained and wanted to lock Yunhyeong out. So shut up and eat." I rolled my eyes and sat down, signing Yunhyeong and the brat's family to join us. 

"You're so cruel, gorgeous."

"And you're hard to handle." I kissed him. "I'm not complaining."

"I-"

"Mino, you're hard to handle. Don't even think of arguing about that with me." 

He sighed and started eating. At least there are rare times he's listening to me. 

I won't lie, dating Minho was far from being easy. He's always so sarcastic and he likes joking around a lot.   
Not to say that he's not really the type to keep what he's thinking to himself. And he's a pervert.   
  
But being with him felt more…right for me.   
He cares about me. He's being nice and kind to me. And he can be really sweet when he wants to.   
It was nice, being in a relationship where I have someone to look after me and I'm looking after him as well. 

With Yunhyeong…   
We've known each other for such a long time and I always did my best to protect him. I didn't trust anyone else.   
And now he has a family and a boyfriend who seems to make him happy. 

  
"Morning, Yoyo." I smiled at him when he sat down. 

"Morning." He smiled at me before paying his attention back to Chanwoo. 

But now it seems I'm not interesting him at all, he just looks at his boyfriend.   
I can't say I blame him. In the end, I did hurt him and the brat was there for him.   
We're on good terms now, but I know how easily Yunhyeong gets attached. 

To think that about a year ago he was this way only with me…   
It's weird how many things have changed. 

But with Chanwoo…  
Minho told me Yunhyeong doesn't love or treat me like a lover should and I know he was right in a way.  
But Yunhyeong is acting with Chanwoo differently.  
He supports him, he defended him, and spoiling him. He doesn't expect Chanwoo to be the one spoiling him. 

Seems like he really found someone he loves more than he loved me. Or at least, more than he thought he loves me. 

I sighed softly, focusing on my food.   
Guess I really am too harsh with his boyfriend. 

I felt Minho brushing my hair.  
"Are you okay gorgeous?" 

"If by 'okay' you mean I'm thinking about how on earth I'm going to tolerate you for two whole weeks… Then I'm definitely not okay." I smiled, chuckling when he pulled me for a kiss. 

"You're so damn cruel…"

"I still love you." I kissed him back. 

I continued to eat, looking again at Yunhyeong as he was talking with Chanwoo and his brothers. 

He was smiling a lot and it seems like he was feeling comfortable with them. From a shy kid who couldn't make friends, he really did become more outgoing.   
I guess Seungri was right. Yunhyeong didn't need me to protect him for so long. 

Chanwoo smiled at him with affection, taking a napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth.   
Yunhyeong thanked him and pressed a kiss against his cheek, smiling. 

"Continue staring for any longer and it'd be creepy." I heard Minho's voice close to my ear. 

"I should have left you in the room." I sighed, shaking my head. 

"Without you? That would be boring." 

I hummed. "For you, maybe. I'd enjoy my peace." 

"Damn gorgeous, that really hurts." Minho pulled me close to him although I whined at that. "Why so bitter in the morning?"

"You know I hate mornings," I said as I looked at him as he grabbed my chin. 

"I suggested we stay in bed." 

"And I know damn well why. I'm not dumb, Song Minho." I kissed him softly. "Besides, I was hungry."

"Could you two focus on your food more?" Chanwoo complained. 

"Are we bothering you?" I asked, looking at Minho. "Heard that? Focus on your food." 

"That's what I'm doing." He said and kissed me. 

"Are they always like that?"

"Most of the time." Yunhyeong sighed softly. 

"It's not my fault, my boyfriend is possessive." I said. 

"Didn't hear you complaining before, gorgeous." 

"I am. All the time." I rolled my eyes and focused back on my breakfast.   
I don't even see what's the point now if Minho is always bothering me. 

"You woke up with a bitter mood," I noted at Chanwoo. "I thought that after last night you'll loosen up a bit."

"Don't remind me." Chanwoo made a face. 

Yunhyeong pouted at him.  
"Jung Chanwoo." He scolded him.   
  
Chanwoo looked at him and brushed his hair before kissing him softly.   
And he dares to say something to me and Minho? That's just rude. Not that I can blame him, Yunhyeong is adorable. Especially when he's pouting. 

I looked at Minho who started brushing my hair. Seems like he's done eating.   
"You really want to get out of here."

"I've been telling you that since we walked out of our room." 

I guess I should have expected this when I asked Minho to join us.   
"Stop complaining or I'll ditch you and kidnap Yunhyeong from his boyfriend."

"Like hell. You're stuck with your boyfriend." Chanwoo said. 

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can survive an hour or two without Yunhyeong." I looked at him. 

"No. He's mine." 

Yunhyeong chuckled as Chanwoo wrapped an arm around him, holding him closer to himself.   
"Sorry Dong."

"That's how you betray me after all those years?" I asked with a hurt tone. 

"Yes. Feels like shit, right?" 

Ouch. That sure hurt.   
"Fine, fine. I'll leave you and your little boyfriend. Let's go, Mino." I sighed and made him let go of me to get up. 

I can't really blame him. I broke his heart.   
I wanted to tell him. After that night I planned to talk with him.   
I didn't think he'd see us. I didn't think he'd end up ignoring me for a whole week. 

"Let's go for a walk?" Minho suggested, wrapping an arm around me as we made our way out.  
"Next time listen to me when I say tolerating your family isn't always the best idea."

"That's partly your fault." I gave him a look. "You stole me away from him." 

"'Stole'?" Minho chuckled. "Really? I told you to leave it and you insisted we talk. So we talked. At no point I told you 'break up with blondie'. He has his own boyfriend now." 

"Song Minho, you're a manipulative bastard and you know it." 

"Donghyuk, seriously…" Minho sighed. "Just leave it. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I'll leave it once you admit it." 

Minho stopped walking and let go of me, standing in front of me.   
"I'll admit that if that's what you want to believe. Sure. But back then I really was about to give up. I only wanted you to see that whatever you think was between you two… it was nothing more than just feeling really comfortable and attached to each other. I couldn't stand watching you trying to do anything to spoil and please him while forgetting to care for yourself. Do I feel guilty about it? Not at all." 

I grabbed his shirt, pulling him to a deep kiss.   
He's such a pain most of the time and I keep wondering why do I even tolerate him.   
But then he says something like this and I just can't help it. 

I know he's right in his messed up way.   
I just wish things worked out a bit differently. 

"Why must you be so damn hot sometimes." I hissed. 

"Huh? I'm just being honest." Minho frowned. "I don't like it when you feel down because of him." 

This damn guy. I just can't control myself with him…  
But he can barely control himself too so I guess that works out. 

Minho took my face in his hands, kissing me before wrapping an arm back around me.   
"I love you so much, gorgeous…" He mumbled close to my ear. "And I will make you understand that you're only mine now."

I hummed, getting closer to him.   
"I know that." 

"You better," Minho warned and we continued walking.   
Of course I know that. I chose him. I was dating Yunhyeong but I chose him.   
It doesn't feel like I made a mistake. Although I'm complaining about him a lot, I love Minho.   
In some messed up way I really do love him. 

I just wish there was something I could do so Yunhyeong won't bring it up.   
It makes me feel like shit. 

I hugged Minho's arm.  
I guess I just need to learn to live with that. 

"Mino…" I hummed softly, getting closer to him. "You'll comfort me. Right?"

"Always, gorgeous." He promised, pressing a kiss on top of my head. 

I smiled, kissing him softly.  
"Love you…" I mumbled against his lips. 

"I love you too." Minho kissed me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one update today.  
> On Monday I'll post the last two chapters and that would be it 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Chanwoo's POV**

I looked at the blonde next to me, smiling softly as I brushed his hair.   
  
To be honest, I didn't want to be stuck with Yunhyeong's family for two whole weeks. Not to say that Hanbin and Jiwon were here too. But I can't say no to him. And I didn't want him to be alone.   
After everything we've been through, I want to spend every single minute I can with him.   
So his parents let all of us join and here we are. 

I gently lifted his chin, kissing him softly. My precious Yunhyeong…  
I don't know what it is about him. When I first saw him I simply thought he's cute.   
Now that I know him better… I think I'm so lucky I met him that night.   
More lucky than he probably was. 

While he stayed at my place, he told me everything which lead him to join a Mafia.   
After hearing everything I promised myself that the last thing I'd do would be to hurt him or leave him. 

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked me confused as I took his hand. "I told Jinhwan we're going to meet them at the res-"

"We're not going there." I shook my head, leading him away.  
I found a really nice looking beach near the hotel, I want to take him there.   
Yunhyeong will have all the time he wants to spend with his family. I want to be a bit selfish and have him to myself.   
Only to myself. 

"You're kidnapping me?" Yunhyeong asked. 

"Definitely, pretty boy." I smiled softly, holding him close to myself. 

"So rude of you." He pouted.  
I chuckled at that and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek as I continued walking.  
  


"Here we are," I said as we reached the shore, Yunhyeong looked around amazed.   
I smiled as I watched his reaction, bringing a hand to brush his hair as I looked around as well. 

The place was quite empty. It looked clean and the water was really clear. Not to say that the reflection of the sun in the water only made everything look better.   
I didn't have an opportunity to take Yunhyeong to a place like this before. Our dates were always in restaurants, cafes, and parks.   
He spent a week and a half in my place before his parents said they are planning a vacation. And that's it.   
Now that I can do whatever I want, I'll make sure to spoil him more. Yunhyeong deserves it. 

I don't know what I would be doing now if it wasn't for him.   
Maybe I helped him a bit getting over his heartbreak, but thanks to him my life is literally a thousand times better. 

"Chan… it's amazing…" he said softly as he let go of me to look around us.

I smiled softly, watching him.   
"I'm glad you like it." I said, "your brother has been dragging you all around the hotel, I thought it'd be good to take you outside."

He chuckled, looking at me.  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly. "Thank you for taking me here…"

"No, I need to thank you Yunhyeongie…" 

Yunhyeong looked at me in wonder.   
"Thank me? What for? Begging mom to let you join?" He chuckled and kissed me again. "That's nothing, Chan."

"No Yunhyeongie, thank you for saving my life." 

Yunhyeong looked at me. It seems like he still doesn't understand just how much he did for me since we met.   
It's true that his parents did most of the job. But if it wasn't for him…   
If I didn't meet him…   
I probably wouldn't even be here. 

I kissed him deeply, holding him close to me.

"I love you… so much…" I mumbled against his lips and held his hand in my own.  
"And I want you to have this." I took a little box out of my pants pocket.

Before going on this vacation I decided to buy him a promise ring. I know we're officially dating for almost a year and it's not that long.   
Especially since the amount of time we got to spend together is so small...  
But I know for sure I don't want anyone else but him. Yunhyeong means a lot to me.   
Not only he is really soft and caring, it's only thanks to him I was able to survive in that place until his parents got rid of those two assholes. 

He didn't end things with me when he found out who I really am and who I work for. He stayed.   
So I wanted to know he'll continue staying. 

"Chan… What is it…?" Yunhyeong asked softly, taking the box from me. 

"Open it." I smiled softly and pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

Yunhyeong hesitated a bit before opening the box, looking at it surprised. "Chan… why…" 

"Because I love you and I want to know you're only mine." 

He blushed, looking at the ring before looking at me.   
The next thing I knew was him hugging me so tightly we both ended falling down on the sand. 

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him. "Yunhyeongie…" 

"God… I love you so much, Chan…" Yunhyeong mumbled, "you're amazing…"

I hummed, kissing him softly.  
He gave me the ring, so I gently held his hand and wore it on his finger, pressing a soft kiss against it.

Yunheong smiled, kissing me deeply.   
I kissed him back, gently holding his face in my hands. 

He is only mine. And I'm going to spoil him as much as he wants to.   
This guy did more for me than he realizes he did while I couldn't do the same for him.  
So now that I don't need to worry our dates will get interrupted by stupid missions, I'm going to do anything I can to make him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Youngbae's** **POV**

I smiled as I looked at the blonde who was walking by my side. One of his arms was wrapped around mine while the other was holding his shoes.   
This vacation definitely was what we needed to calm down after a tense year.   
So obviously when we were finally done with Jiyong and Seunghyun we looked for a destination and after talking with the boys we booked everything. 

And surprisingly, although we had 8 kids with us here, things were pretty quiet. No fights. No complaining.   
This is actually the calmest I've seen Seungri in a while. 

And now we were walking along the beach after dinner, looking at the waves and the sunset.   
Seeing him smiling softly, with his shirt open all the way down and the orange-ish light from the sun which was hitting him…  
I wanted to remember this picture of him forever. 

"Bae!" Seungri chuckled, looking at my phone as I took a picture of him.   
"What on earth are you doing?"

"Remembering this moment." I hummed, saving the picture before putting my phone away.   
In there, I also had a small box. I prepared a surprise for him for this vacation. 

Seungri means a lot to me.   
He changed so much from the little teen who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I got to the point I can't live without him.   
Now that Seunghyun and Jiyong are gone, and our vacation is going to end in a few days, I think it's the perfect time to make him only mine.   
Even if only symbolically. 

"It's just… Amazing." Seungri hummed, letting go of my arm just to wrap it around himself and getting closer to me. "No Jiyong… No headaches… Thank you for keeping your promise." 

I made him look at me and kissed him softly, holding him closer to myself.   
I didn't really have a plan. Going out to a fancy restaurant is too much. Seungri likes spoiling, but he wouldn't like being proposed to in front of a lot of people.   
I thought about doing it at Han River. That's where basically everything started. But I didn't get the chance before we left.   
So I took him out on a walk, hoping I'll come up with something. 

I gently stroked his cheek before holding his hand and smiling at him as I knelt down one knee.

"Bae, what are you doing?" He asked me confused. 

I chuckled. "So impatient."

"Obviously. You're kneeling. What is it?" 

I should have done it years ago. I just didn't see a reason to.   
Seungri is mine and mine only. He refused to leave me even when I told him to.   
He never was interested in anyone else.   
He always said he doesn't want any other life but this one…

"Well, I'm keeping another promise," I said, looking at him. "It's been over 15 years since we first met in that alley, and no matter what bullshit I did, you stayed with me. You ran away with me, you helped me a lot, we even have four kids to take care of."

I pulled the box out of my pocket. "I don't even want to imagine where I would be now if it wasn't for you. And although I don't show it enough, you mean a lot to me. I love you so much, Seunghyun…"

"Bae… wha-"

"Will you marry me?"

He looked at me surprised as if I said something he doesn't understand.   
Wasn't he the one who scolded me for not doing it earlier?   
I guess I did say it all of sudden, but we've been together for so long. Nothing I do should surprise him by this point. 

"Doll?" I asked when he still said nothing, looking at him in wonder.   
He always says nothing can break him, but I guess I found what can. 

I chuckled softly and got up, letting go of his hand to stroke his cheek.   
"C'mon, even 'no' is an answer." I smiled. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I… I didn't expect that… so sudden…" 

"What's the fun in telling you ahead?" I said softly. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I sure am surprised…"

"So…" I kissed him. "What do you say…?"

He looked at me before looking at the box I was holding as if he was trying to process what's the right thing to say before -   
"Looks like I won the game." 

I looked at him a bit confused, trying to understand what he's talking about.   
Game? What game? 

Seungri slowly wrapped his arms around my neck, smiling.   
"I told you back then, Bae. Didn't I? That you and I are going to play." 

I looked at him, trying to remember.   
Is he talking about the day I took him to a club back then? That was so long ago.   
  


_"Or…You can stay and see what more interesting games we can play."_

_"Let's play on that."_

_"On what?"_

_"Your feelings."  
  
_

"Now, are you planning to put this ring on my finger or not?" He asked me.

I kissed him deeply. This damn guy…  
While I was doing everything to make sure he wouldn't leave, Seungri was planning every detail in this game we started, making me fall for him more and more to the point it's obvious I can't imagine not having him with me.

"Fine," I mumbled against his lips. "you win." 

Seungri looked at me, smiling softly before kissing me back. If it's him… If it's for him…  
I don't mind losing at all. 

I took his hand again and wore the ring on his finger.

"Hmm… now I need to plan a wedding…" he said, looking at the ring before looking at me.

"Don't complain." I scolded him.

He chuckled and kissed me again, hugging me tighter.   
I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close to myself.   
It's so crazy to think that I don't want to let him go when back then I planned to use him and replace him as I did before. 

But he wouldn't let me do that. What started with me trying to control him ended up with him controlling me.   
I don't know how but I don't care at all. I'm just happy he stayed all those years. 

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's pretty much it!  
> It took time, and I was really worried when first publishing it, but I'm honestly surprised by the about of support this whole story received!  
> Thank you to anyone who took their time to read it, even one part, comment, or leave kudos for this series. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Have an amazing week and stay safe! ❤️


End file.
